


i will protect your name and your heart

by lostin_space



Series: Isobel Evans Appreciation Week 2020 ❤️️ [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Isobel Evans Appreciation Week 2020, Lost Decade (Roswell New Mexico), Talking, mentions of Michael Guerin/Alex Manes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: After Rosa's death, Isobel is navigating how to protect Michael.
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Michael Guerin
Series: Isobel Evans Appreciation Week 2020 ❤️️ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861099
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	i will protect your name and your heart

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of isobel appreciation week: relationships | dynamics
> 
> let me know if i missed any tags

Isobel laid in the back of Michael's truck for the fifth time that week.

She stared up at the stars easily and wondered for the first time if anyone up there was looking for them. Did they miss them? Could they come save them from this bullshit?

Last week, Michael murdered three girls. She'd spent every waking moment since watching him and trying to make sure he was okay. She never left his side and, if anyone so much as looked at him sideways, she shut them down. Isobel had quietly decided to dedicate herself to protecting him from anything bad that came his way. She refused to let him be taken away from her.

“Izzy?” Michael whispered. Isobel turned to look at him. It was cold for a night in early July and the wind blew through his hair. He looked so young in that moment and it made her heart ache in ways she couldn’t comprehend. How could someone who looked so young kill three people without a thought?

“Yeah?” she asked. He breathed in deep and it was impossible to miss the tear that slipped out of the corner of his eye. He quickly wiped it away to try and hide it. “What’s wrong?”

“Nevermind,” Michael said. She scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

“You know you can talk to me, right? About anything.”

“I know,” he whispered, “I just… I don’t know how to explain.”

“Try?”

Instead, he fell silent. She didn’t move from his side, doing her best to ground him as she slowly felt him break. She wasn’t sure exactly what had caused him to feel this way, but it couldn’t have been anything good. Maybe things were just finally hitting him and he was just now realizing exactly what he did. But, even then, she was sure he’d already realized that. This was something else.

“My life’s over, huh?” Michael sniffled. Isobel lifted her head, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at him. To her, his life was far from over. He would have good things‒she would make sure of it.

“No, what are you talking about? You have a job, two of them! That’s more than I have. You’re going to be fine, Michael,” she insisted. 

He didn’t answer right away, staring up into the sky. Isobel wondered just how much she’d missed. Did he stare like that often? Did he wonder if someone was looking for him too? Was it possible someone was searching for all of them? If they were, how long would it take to find them? Because right now seemed like the perfect opportunity.

“Should I call Max?” Isobel offered. Michael instantly shook his head.

“No, don’t bother him,” he said. She didn’t know if that was the right thing to do either.

The last week had been weird, but even for the weirdness, there was some distance. Isobel would’ve normally thought that covering up a murder together would bring them closer. Instead, Max and Michael wouldn’t even get in the same proximity. It was making shit hard on her, but she was prioritizing Michael at least for right now. He needed her.

“I’m seeing someone,” Michael admitted softly. She sat up quickly.

“What? Who is she?” Isobel didn’t mean to sound so angry, but it came without warning. Him being in a relationship wasn’t apart of the plan. How much did this girl know? How much had he told her? What did Isobel need to do to make sure none of them got found out?

Michael smiled sadly, his eyes still on the sky.

“Doesn’t matter,” he whispered, “They’re leaving soon.”

“Michael, what did you tell her?” Isobel demanded, “I mean, do you not remember that we sent Liz away because of Max? Is that why you didn’t tell, you didn’t want me to send your girlfriend away too?” Michael didn’t react. “What does she know, Michael? Seriously, this isn’t funny.”

“She doesn’t know anything,” Michael said, shrugging his shoulders, “Kept it all to myself and she’s leaving for college soon, so it doesn’t matter. I’m just gonna miss it.”

Isobel stared down at him and tried to piece things together. Her entire life, she’d never liked someone enough to cry over them like this. She never loved someone like Max did where she would risk spilling their secrets. How had her brothers found that and she hadn’t? And, more importantly, why wasn’t she jealous? She didn’t  _ want  _ that lack of control that they both had. In fact, it was terrifying they both let it happen without thinking about it. Or maybe they did think about it. She wasn’t sure what was scarier.

“Are you sure she doesn’t know anything? Because if I need to‒”

“No,” Michael said sharply, “No, don’t mess with anyone else’s head, Isobel.”

“I’m just worried about you. I mean, what happened last week‒”

“I’m not talking about that,” he insisted, shaking his head.

They both stopped talking for a moment, the air around them tense. He looked like he was trying to piece himself back together, like he’d allowed himself a moment of weakness and Isobel hadn’t been there to catch him properly. She’d spent her whole life protecting them and spent this last week, in particular, protecting  _ Michael,  _ and she couldn’t even react right.

She took a deep breath and laid back down, her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating, it always beat a little faster than her own. Michael sniffled a couple more times and he cleared his throat, slowly but surely relaxing with her head on him.

“I’m sorry,” Isobel said genuinely, “I’m just scared.”

“I know,” Michael agreed, “Me too.”

The wind blew around them, whistling as it cooled the air and concealed them even more. Things would be okay. They would be okay. She would be a better sister. She would make sure of it.

And that started with trying to understand what she couldn’t.

“So, tell me about this girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
